10 Secret Truths - Part 1
by MissPoo
Summary: They say time tells all, but what if (under the circumstances) time doesn't want to talk? A battle of words exchanged in a drabble of short stories exploring the emotions and ideas of Inuyasha and Kagome on their current relationship.
1. Chapter 1

10 Secret Truths | Part 1

They say time tells all, but what if (under the circumstances) time doesn't want to talk? A battle of words exchanged in a drabble of short stories exploring the emotions and ideas of Inuyasha and Kagome on their current relationship.

* * *

"Say, Inuyasha?" Kagome begun, making sure to carefully observe how intrigued his answer seemed; the hanyou batted an eyelid, only to retract his gaze a second later.

 _This guy…_

As if in an effort to capture his attention, she skipped the planned out monologue she had in mind. "Do you remember that time you got poisoned by the Spider-head demons and I had to look after you?" She chimed, sounding almost too proud of her heroic capabilities.

Hesitantly, he looked up to her. With an underlying anxiousness in his tone, Kagome listened to him brashly exclaim something in the essence of 'I know where you're going with this, so you can stop now.'

Feeling less than moved by his speech, Kagome insisted on landing the boy a sly look from her already devious expression- pairing it with an equally cunning gesture, "Oh so you _do_ remember?" Inuyasha quickly shuffled away, making it certain to anyone in the same situation that he was uncomfortable.

Kagome took this as a queue. She continued trying to pry out some form of emotional expression regarding the situation at hand, however, she now found herself lecturing him. The initial question was coming across as a learning curb, rather than the innocent curiosity that she intended it to. "You can't honestly tell me you don't remember. The poison didn't make you say crazy things, Inuyasha—"

This time his response presented an array of emotions that even Kagome didn't know he was able to express. He forcefully protruded Kagome's personal space in an attempt to seem more intimidating, "I'm bound to talk crazy things any time I turn into my human-form," making a point to emphasise the rawness in his tone.

 _Talk crazy things?_

Realising he was making a specific reference; this made it blatantly obvious to Kagome that Inuyasha was dismissing the otherwise affectionate remark he said back where they found Nazuna and the Spider-head demons.

 _Well, at least he's not totally avoiding the subject…_

"It's because any sense of _dignity_ is lost during my transformation. So really it's not even _me_ talking, but really if I _were_ human."

Kagome raised an eyebrow to his last comment; her face transitioning from a previously gawked expression, to now an annoyed. Inuyasha, however, didn't take notice to this and continued spurting not at all thought out, momentary opinions which he'd probably regret later.

"It goes the same for my actions too!" he declared, joshing a finger in the air as if he was only figuring this out for himself.

As the demon boy dug himself a deeper grave, one that would be unable to be compromised by a simple apology, Kagome felt her eyes roll back in grimace.

"You have got to be kidding yourself" echoed a warranted response from beside him. "You're still you!" she protested in a peeved manner, "The only things that change on the night of the new moon is your physical appearance and certain chemicals in your brain- and neither of them too extremely!"

Inuyasha gave her a bewildered look; one which made Kagome question how little he thought she knew about him. "Keh!" he muttered in a lack of retaliation to her previous counter-argument.

How something so insignificant like an argument pushed on for so long was above either of their understandings. With each figurative shot fired, the sky faded to a darker gradient until it reached a sunless hue.

The two sat, admittedly exhausted, with their backs pressed up against each other's- rivalry hauled down as a token of submission. The mood had subsided into a calming silence; both too caught up in the relaxing lull to exchange words.

Granted; if the two were bickering like they just were, 500 years back in time, they would not nearly have as much dignity left. Not only would it be plain to see, but plainly heard by an uncanny amount of public viewers.

Although daytime was lacking, the night was brightly illuminated. It sheltered Tokyo and acted as false reassurance, making it seem to that their disagreement had not spanned for such a prolonged period of time.

"Although," she trailed off whimsically, "it's probably not the wisest to be thankful for air pollution."

Confused, Inuyasha made a witty remark he knew she would negatively react to, "Air pollution? What kind of nonsense are you spurting now?"

"If you're going to act like a jackass, why don't you just leave me alone?" she exclaimed, raising her voice to accentuate its stern undertone.

He guffawed at her seemingly intimidating remark. The way she would argue against him was an enticing experience- however furious it made him. "Maybe I will!" He roused.

Kagome watched intensely as he made his way over to the windowsill at a leisurely pace, frequently looking behind him as if to make sure she was still paying attention to his exaggerated reaction. In retaliation, still bitter from his agitating comment, she gave him a stone-hard glare.

From behind, Inuyasha heard a disgruntled 'go on then' ushered from inside the increasingly unpleasant aura in Kagome's room. Not expecting her to actually go through with forcing him to leave, he turned to challenge her glare and flared his upper-lip. A low, guttural noise emitted from the hanyou; expressing his discontent with an accompanied "I still don't think you smell nice!"

Before Kagome could acknowledge what her stubborn-headed accomplice just blurted out, Inuyasha had immediately jumped out onto the pavement outside her residence, and stormed into the building which harboured the Bone-Eater's well. She chuckled indignantly to herself like one would after coming up with a poorly-timed, clever remark to an opposing opinion.

 _Jerk. He's probably running back to the feudal era to spread his contagious bad-mood to the others._

Feeling partially responsible for his curt reaction; Kagome let out a long, aggravated sigh and collapsed back onto her bed. Her being sunk into the crevasse of the mattress' cushioning- not as comfortably as it usually would if she had spent more time actually sleeping in it.

* * *

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

10 Secret Truths | Part 1

They say time tells all, but what if (under the circumstances) time doesn't want to talk? A battle of words exchanged in a drabble of short stories exploring the emotions and ideas of Inuyasha and Kagome on their current relationship.

* * *

A refreshingly clear night contrasted against Kagome's time. The atmosphere, composed of celestial bodies seen lingering in the heavens, was exempt of any obliterating skyglow glare which prevented the night from falling.

A surly expression left painted on his face. Inuyasha drew his eyes together, glaring back at the well for a moment then turning to walk away, "What's with her sayin' stuff like that just to make me squirm?" he spoke, noticeable frustration in his tone.

After a few meters he quickly flashed his sight backward and made a dart to the well. Placing two firm hands on each side of the wooden beams, he leant over and took in an exaggerated breath.

"Stuuuupid!" he called down into the pit, the end of his remark as loud as the beginning. "Rude!" a voice exclaimed from behind him, startling Inuyasha enough to lose grip of the support structures and slam his face into the side of the well.

Shippou stood wide eyed at Inuyasha's mishap, immediately covering his mouth with both paws in an attempt to stifle an outburst of laughter. A bellowing snarl could be heard brooding from the hanyou's throat; Inuyasha called out the name of his perpetrator- emphasising the irritation in his tone.

In a reaction of fight or flight instinct the fox demon transformed into his bigger form and fled the scene, "Inuyasha you're so mean! You said you'd come back with Kagome!"

Almost in an attempt to tick another nerve, Shippou's comment sent Inuyasha running after him, "No I didn't! Why would I _ever_ want to be around with a girl like _that_?"

"Liar! So mean!" Shippou bawled louder, poking his tongue out and scrunching up his distinguishable facial features, quickening his pace to Kaede's hut.

The door of Kaede's house was pushed open, revealing a still-transformed Shippou being squeezed through the entrance. Met with alarmed and confused faces, the residents had stepped back to hug the back wall of the hut.

In a second of desperation, Shippou tactically transformed into his usual state and darted toward his companions, "Inuyasha only went to Kagome's world to annoy her! He didn't bring her back at all!" glancing back at the now furious hanyou, a twinkle of treachery spread on his own face.

"You little sh—"

"Now, now Inuyasha" Miroku interrupted the otherwise negative sentiment, resting an arm on the hanyou's shoulder, "It might be wise to resist provoking Kagome like that."

"Me? Provoking her? You've gotta be kidding yourself. She's the one who wouldn't stop bugging me—"

"Look, Inuyasha" Sango began sternly, lifting her feline counterpart off her lap and walking toward the stubborn male in front of her. She lowered her gaze, bringing a finger to Inuyasha's nose, "If you keep doing this, Kagome is eventually going to get sick of it and she might never come back." She flicked upward, wearing a deadpan expression.

Inuyasha swatted away at Sango's presence, hoisting Miroku off his shoulder. "You're her friends too! Why do I have to deal with all of this anyways?" He growled, eyes bulging in despair.

"You know what Kirara," Shippou cooed, crawling over to the feline, "I think Inuyasha needs to be punished." A smile widening on his face, Shippou slithered out of the hut with Kirara at his side.

Massaging the temples of his head, Inuyasha slammed onto the floor in a seated position- letting go a long sigh. In an attempt to get the spotlight off him and onto something else he groaned, "Where is the old hag anyways?"

"Kaede-sama was needed in the next village over, she went along with some of the other village-men" Sango reported, gently taking a sip of brewed tea. Inuyasha gave her glimpse of repulsion, a smug undertone in his voice "What would anyone need with that useless hag anyways?"

Sango gestured for Miroku's cup; him giving her a smile then returning his gaze to the awfully temperamental hanyou. "They were in need of someone with her expertise—"

"Keh! Expertise?" He interrupted as if on cue. Scoffing, Inuyasha tilted his head back slightly with a smirk "being old 'aint anything to be praised for!"

The monk closed his eyes, using meditation to clear his mind from violent thoughts. Grabbing the base of his staff, he prodded Inuyasha in the gut with its top. "You sure are in a mood, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's face changed from snarky to completely blank in less than a second, his fixed stare confirming Miroku had ticked a nerve. The monk quickly averted his gaze to the woman beside him, withdrawing his staff and scooting closer toward her.

Sango took a breath in, as if to set an example. "Just calm down Inuyasha, I understand that you are missing Kagome-chan," a beam of deviousness widening on her face, Miroku laughed in approval. "Yes Inuyasha, this isn't the way to deal with the situation at all" he spoke, both simultaneously nodding their heads and snickering.

On noticing the entertainment his friends gained from his misery, Inuyasha threw a fist to the floor. "Look here" they both quickly drew their sight to a now upright Inuyasha. "I would never miss," he smiled, impudence in his tone, scrunching his nose to almost emit a growl, "that woman."

"Inuyasha's crazy!" Screaming bolted through the entrance of Kaede's hut, followed by two small figures. "Take this!" Shippou shouted, throwing a hand-full of herbs at Inuyasha's feet, causing the intimidating figure to swing a fist in the kitsune's direction.

" _I'm_ crazy?" he belted out, barking manically. "Why do you all think that? _Shippou's_ crazy," he swung an arm around, index finger pointed toward his other companions " _you_ guys's the crazy ones! _Especially_ Kagome—"

"Kagome-chan!" Shippou jumped into her arms, shouting in excitement and relief, causing Inuyasha to freeze in place.

"K Kagome-chan!" Sango blurted out with a worried expression, raising her hands in submission. Feeling partially responsible for Inuyasha's actions, Miroku also signalled Kagome in an attempt to lessen the intensity of the situation.

After staring at the two complacent figures in front him, Inuyasha wiped the shocked expression from his face. "Damn, don't all act like I'm the only one making a noise here" he spoke, gloating at the others and turning to face an irritated Kagome.

The atmosphere heightened as feared, "To think I actually came back here to apologise for teasing you" Kagome spoke, raising her gaze to meet Inuyasha's. "Here I was thinking you were just feeling squeamish and ran off." She bit her lip and forced a chuckle, her gaze intensifying to a scowl, "well wasn't I wrong?"

Inuyasha stood in front of her anxiously, a shameful wave of heat spreading to his cheeks, causing him to feel nauseous- unable to return an argument.

"Kagome-chan?" Shippou muttered, breaking the delicate tension in the room with his concern.

Sango and Miroku quickly looked to Inuyasha, gesturing for him to say something appropriate. Their frantic manners were easy to spy from the corner of his vision. Inuyasha's expression signalled back a plea, 'what do I say to that?' to which the cycle repeated itself.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and produced a disappointed sigh. "Nevermind, it's kind of late I should probably head home anyways," she spoke with a wistful smile, placing Shippou down.

Inuyasha grit his teeth together, disgusted by the taste she left in his mouth. Only just opening his eyes to the reality of the scenario, he could do nothing but clamp his fists together and scowl his face.

All observers surveyed back and forth with a wary eye, hoping that one of the two opponents would step up and confront the other before the situation turned into something permanent. Without luck, Kagome made her way out of the hut- taking no portion of the uncomfortable atmosphere with her.

The darkness of the exterior took her by surprise. Just as the sky had fallen in her time, the outside of this era had too. The major difference in the times being its peak of silence- obsolete from vehicles and populated human noise. The feeling of being alone sparked pain within her chest, causing Kagome to reflect on her previous actions. She felt embarrassed;

 _Great going Kagome, you probably look like an idiot right now._

She averted her gaze to the heavens, once again admiring the billions of glowing bodies spread out across the sky. "I feel even guiltier than before, what persuaded me to come back in the first place?" The helplessness caused her to take a seat on the damp ground, continuing to stare up at the night, her fears oblivious to the darkness around her.

Sango peered out the window of Kaede's hut, only the light from their pit fire enabling her to do so. Her gaze fell upon the back of a defeated Inuyasha, she felt compelled to offer him comfort but restrained herself from doing so- understanding Inuyasha's current emotions.

Miroku leant a comforting smile to Sango. Clearing away their utensils and positioning him for rest, the monk's eyes spoke as if to tell her it was up to Inuyasha now. Shippou caught onto his friends' body language, watching Kirara return to her spot by Sango's side.

"Look here Inuyasha," his restlessness pushing him to continue, "I don't know what complicated feelings you adults have, but you need to go after Kagome."

"I know" sounded a stiff reply; the hanyou's gaze fixed at the door.

Shippou nodded at his ready stance, accepting that Inuyasha understood what had to happen.

* * *

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

10 Secret Truths | Part 1

They say time tells all, but what if (under the circumstances) time doesn't want to talk? A battle of words exchanged in a drabble of short stories exploring the emotions and ideas of Inuyasha and Kagome on their current relationship.

* * *

On Inuyasha's leave, the atmosphere finally returned to normal. "That was very mature, Shippou" Miroku complimented. Sango agreed, but pondered for a second; looking at the mess on their floor she questioned the not so obvious, "What were the herbs for though?"

"I was going to use my demon magic to turn them into little spiders and scare Inuyasha!" his gloating accompanied by a sly grin -any maturity in Shippou's character leaving his presence.

Miroku's face lit up as if amused with this new information, but Sango raised her brow in disconcert- mentally taking back her approval of the monk's comment.

Inuyasha could pinpoint Kagome's scent in the distance; tracks confirmed she had walked off her usual path to the well, taking a detour to a large clearing from the village's forest surrounds. He brooded on approaching her, if not for the balls of his feet to be covered in dirt, they'd be sweating. Thanks to the affection he felt toward Kagome, every sympathetic fibre in his body was aching to grab a hold of her. However, considering her current state, even Inuyasha understood that might not be the wisest.

The immediate realisation of darkness began to bother Kagome, although she had wandered around later than this with her companions –and sometimes alone- she never enjoyed doing so. Imagining the peeved expression she must have left on Inuyasha's face, Kagome crossed out any hope of him coming after her. With an irritated sigh, she gathered herself and stood up- reluctant to leave the bright clearing and follow the pitch-black path to the well.

Walking toward her, she felt a presence other than her own; the crisp air surrounding her shifting to a suddenly dense composure. Kagome's nerves were at a high- her body heating up and perspiring. She decided to turn her face away, making it seem she was too distracted to notice the figure- then as it got closer she would attack.

 _What am I doing, I don't have my equipment on me!_

Used to having her bow at her ready, Kagome panicked, looking for another escape method. Inuyasha –who was now suspicious to Kagome's sudden nervousness-, slowed down his pacing, unsure of how to approach her.

"I'm warning you!" a sudden battle-cry screamed in his direction. Kagome stood with her back arched against a tree and arm out in front of her, "I'm dangerous, I could really hurt you!" Confused by her hostile position, Inuyasha nervously cacked, " _Dangerous?_ "

As if knocking the rationality back into her, Kagome immediately registered the voice, "I Inuyasha?" she stammered, drawing her eyes together to focus any light. "Yeah, it's only me." He replied reassuringly, waving his hand about to calm her nerves.

"Y You really scared me there!"

Inuyasha pulled her away from the tree, motioning for her to climb onto him. "I'll take you back home."

Kagome nodded in response. The sweet note in his voice and the warmth of his body against hers comforted, dismissing any negative feelings she had held toward him prior.

She rested her head against the back of his shoulders in attempt to silently apologise for her behaviour, causing him to tense up incredibly. "D Don't get too comfortable" he blurted out, heart pounding through his chest "I won't be able to put you down if you stay like that for too long."

An uncontrollable smile widened across Kagome's now giddy face, she pressed into Inuyasha's haori, tightening the grip she held on him. An absent-minded comment whispered into the cloth, "You smell kind of... nice."

Inuyasha heightened a brow, casual conversation giving him the confidence to speak without hesitation. Scoffing, he drew a playfully ticked expression "Really, still on that?"

 _On that? Why's he being so rude again when all I did was say he smelt nice-_

Kagome perked up "I didn't mean it like that!" she drew her arms away from Inuyasha's chest, pushing herself from his back.

Inuyasha, squeezing her harder, leant forward slightly in order to keep her on his back, "You're joking."

"I'm not!" she protested, continuing to pry herself from his grasp.

"You've got to be" Inuyasha fastened his pace, lessening the will Kagome harboured to make the conscious decision of falling off.

"No! It's not funny either, let go of me!" Inuyasha ignored her pleads and jumped into the well, giving Kagome a moment to collect her thoughts. "Wait a minute, still on what?" The hanyou turned his face to the side, "What'dya mean? Back when you found out I turn human of course."

They exited the well, Inuyasha leaping out of the shrine enclosure and bounding up in strides to her window. Kagome looked at Inuyasha suspiciously,

 _This guy..._

"You really know how to remember things when it suits, huh?" she queried, him putting her down beside the bed.

Inuyasha felt attacked and flustered up, stepping away from Kagome, "W What my head's fine!"

Kagome looked more devious than earlier, now intent on her actions she lunged forward, and jumped behind Inuyasha. He followed her figure, watching as she moved to run her fingers up his back.

The moment he could feel her hands he flinched, darting into the opposite side of the room.

Kagome's grin widened, "You sure you aren't scared of spiders?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow and grit his teeth, letting out a quick snap "I'm not scared of spiders!"

* * *

End


End file.
